


Two of them

by CosmicHooves



Series: Hubert and Ferdinand are proud fathers of some creepy twins [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicHooves/pseuds/CosmicHooves
Summary: Two of themThis was not part of the plan.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert and Ferdinand are proud fathers of some creepy twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Two of them

Three years have now passed since the war bringing about the unification of Fodlan has ended. Three years since Those who Slither in the Dark have been disposed of. Three years since Hubert von Vestra and Ferdinand von Aegir recited their vows in the most anticipated wedding in the newly unified country led by Emperor Edelgard.

The job descriptions for the Minister of Imperial Affairs and the Prime Minister differed in many ways, but there was one important thing that they had in common. A lot of meticulous planning and punctuality. They had to pay close attention to the times important meetings were to be held, what was to be discussed at said meetings, and who to tread carefully around regarding certain policies. They planned the days and times they held tea and coffee dates at the beginning of each week, and even the most minute details of their attire they chose to wear for the day.

Their wedding took the combined effort of many incredibly competent men and women to ensure it went smoothly. The schedule was mulled over for weeks before being finalized. Dozens of cakes were baked, frosted, and decorated before settling on one both Ferdinand and Hubert would enjoy. Flower arrangements for the event were thoughtfully put together, with the meaning of each bouquet in flower language put into consideration. Lastly, both men had the most beautiful custom suits prepared for them by the most sought after tailor in Endbarr, adorned in the most beautiful, rich fabrics and detailed embroidery.

Making the decision to have children was no different

Ferdinand had known he wanted to be a father for a long time. Not only to pass down the Aegir legacy, but the idea of raising and caring for the product of the love between him and his future partner was just so wonderfully romantic. And who was Ferdinand von Aegir to resist grand acts of romance?

Hubert however, took a bit of convincing. He was a man who worked in the shadows. The type of man who treaded a path veiled in secrets and stained with bloodshed. A man whose first and foremost duty was to the Emperor of a newly unified nation. Hubert did not feel like he was cut out for fatherhood. Although, the new years of peace, the end of a corrupt political regime, and settling down with a man who was the embodiment of a sunny day in the palace garden can bring about changes in a person, even in a man like Hubert von Vestra.

That goes to say, Hubert immediately shot down the idea like an enemy soldier in the path of his marisma when Ferdinand first brought up the subject. In his defense though, the two had only been married a year at the time it was first mentioned. Everything was too new, and they were already helping to raise a child by the name of Fodlan. Ferdinand knew it was a stretch at this point in time, but he couldn't help entertaining the idea.

The prospect of having children wasn't brought up again for quite a while. That is until Edelgards daughter, Franziska, was born. Of course everyone went mad welcoming the new baby. Especially the two ministers. For Hubert, of course his devotion to Edelgard would follow onto her daughter with no questions asked. He was already relentless in his care for Edelgard, and he would guarantee absolutely no harm would come to little Franziska. Gifts for the girl were all thoroughly inspected, and all visitors were carefully watched over. So unless someone wanted a poisoned dagger pierced through their back, they had better not have any ulterior motives.  
Meanwhile, Ferdinand made it his sworn duty to absolutely spoil the baby girl. A majority of all the gifts for Franziska were from Ferdinand (Although that still didn't stop Hubert from searching them first. He trusted Ferdinand, but he had to make sure where he brought the items from was safe). He would take his sweet time playing with the baby, reading her stories, watching her babble, to the point where Edelgard would have to kick both him and Hubert out just to have space to herself.

Considering how quickly Hubert refused the first time the prospect of having their own child, Ferdinand was still a bit reluctant to bother his husband on the subject. Hubert did make a good point though, they weren't ready, and at least he had little Franziska to fill the baby void. Ferdinand still thought about it often, but truthfully, he did want to enjoy their recent marriage for at least a little while before piling on additional responsibility. They were going to be smart about this. However, it didn't stop him from gushing about the idea to himself every once in a while. It wasn't until after Franziskas first birthday that he seriously brought it up again to Hubert on one of their tea dates in the garden.

Ferdinand was nervous. He kept looking down at his cup of tea, fidgeting with the spoon he used to stir in a cube of sugar. His leg was thumping up and down in a quick steady rhythm underneath the table, causing the rest of his body to shake slightly. "Ferdinand." The sharp tone in his husbands voice had him sitting up straight in his chair.

"You look like you're ready to wet your pants, do you need me to escort you to the restroom" he added.

Hubert knew that wasn't the case, but he couldn't resist the light jab at his husband's nervous ticks. Ferdinand was always terrible at concealing his emotions, especially around the country's greatest spymaster. He was and always will be a man with his heart on his sleeve. "Hubert…" he started off with, breaking the quick eye contact they had just shared and hunching back in his seat slightly. Ferdinand slowly reached his hand across the table to gently grab a hold of his husband's resting on the other side.

Hubert turned his hand up so Ferdinand could interlock their fingers together, and rubbed at his knuckles with his thumb. A gentle bit of reassurance for Ferdinand to hurry up and spit out whatever thought he has swimming around in his mind.

"Hubie…" Ferdinand says in the same apprehensive tone.

"Ferdinand, please don't make me use my interrogation techniques in order to get you to tell me what has you so tongue-tied." Hubert responded, his voice lacking any actual malicious intent.

Ferdinand took a deep breath and looked right into Huberts piercing green eyes, straightening out his back and puffing out his chest. He gave Huberts hand a hard squeeze and finally asked "Are you still completely against the idea of having children?"

Ferdinand didn't miss the look of surprise that quickly flashed across Huberts face. His grip still holding strong to the dark mages hand. Now it was his turn to wait for Hubert to say something.

In all honesty, Hubert had no idea Ferdinand was still hung up on this subject. The first time Ferdinand brought it up, he didn't think he was actually serious about it. He talked about having a child like getting a new pony, with a bounce in his step and a twinkle in his eye when he grabbed hold of Huberts arm while walking back to their quarters from a council meeting. Hubert found the idea ridiculous at the time. They were still just getting used to the rings on their left hands and the highest titles of the new empire behind the empress herself.

The thought hadn't crossed his mind since that day he rejected Ferdinands initial proposal. Hubert was about to open his mouth to reject the prospect outright once again but Ferdinand, seemingly reading his mind, interrupted him.  
"Look I know it's a big decision to make but I've just been thinking a lot and I know I've always wanted to be a dad and I've just been seeing the way you take care of Franny, and I know you don't think you can be a dad but you're actually pretty great at it and…"  
Hubert had tuned out Ferdinands rambling. He just let his husband continue to state his case and would respond with his rebuttal when he ran out of things to say. Then Ferdinand ended his statement with "and besides, don't you think Franziska is going to need someone to stay by her side like you did with Edelgard?"

This completely derailed Hubert. How could he leave Edelgards daughter without someone to watch over her the way Hubert did. Someone to keep her path to a bright future clear of any obstacles. Franziska was already a year old, if they kept waiting then she would be the one taking care of the one who should be watching over her!

At this point in time, Hubert and Ferdinand been married a good three years. Their relationship as a whole going back to before the end of the war. The two have settled into a steady routine with their roles in the new empire, and their lives together going rather smoothly despite the occasional bickering that never really stopped since their days in the officers academy. The times have been peaceful, with Hubert only having to slip into the shadows on rare occasions now.

And the look his husband was certainly not helping. One could say Hubert was a cold, terrifying, heartless man, but that hole where they say his heart should be was occupied by a man by the name of Ferdinand von Aegir. If this was something Ferdinand really wanted, he supposed these new times of peace would be the right moment to bring a child into this world. How bad could being a father really be? Ferdinand had a point, he already had a bit of practice looking after Franziska, and if this child was also a part of the man he loved, Hubert supposed he wasn't completely against it. And although sticking to familial tradition didn't really matter anymore, the thought of leaving little Franziska with no one to do her dirty work put Hubert to shame.

Huberts face softened into a small smile. "Ferdie." His hand was gripped even tighter than he thought was possible by the cavalier.

"If this is something you really, truly want, then I'm willing to go through with it together."

The dam holding back Ferdinands tears of fear was broken down by the sheer happiness that washed over it. He immediately stood out of his chair, nearly taking the table cloth with him as he got up, and launched himself at his husband. Luckily Huberts quick reflexes had him get up to accept Ferdinands embrace before he could knock the two of them along with the chair onto the hard ground. "Ferdinand, that tea set was a wedding gift from lady Edelgard, you nearly left it in peices." Hubert scolds, holding onto Ferdinand with one arm, and steadying the wobbling table with the other.

Ferdinand takes his face off of Huberts tear stained shoulder to look at his husband once more "Hubert, you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"Honestly, this is the first time I'm incredibly unsure about something. But with all the hell we've gone through together so far, we should be able to pull this off." he responded, leaning in to plant a kiss onto Ferdinands forehead.

Lady Edelgard was ecstatic with the news that Ferdinand had brought forward to her. Ferdinand had all but bursted into the crown room where the empress usually resided, Hubert being dragged in tow. She expected him to be boasting excitement, it wouldn't be Ferdinand without it. Hubert however was a pleasant surprise to her. He was her best friend, and he had really come a long way in all the time that they have spent together. The fact that he was still completely devoted to her and her cause was no question. But without war to worry about, and the professor by her side, she watched as Hubert slowly allowed room for his own happiness. It was nice to see him let his guard down a bit, with a hint of a smile as he held onto the exuberant prime minister's hand.

Ferdinand was ready. He and Hubert have been slowly filling the nursery Edelgard had so graciously gifted them. It was a good size room, right next to their shared quarters for good peace of mind. Against the far wall was the bassinet, a stained mahogany wood with shiny red silk blankets adorning the soft bedding. There was a bookshelf on the left wall, the wood matching the bassinet. It was filled with various children's books and whimsical fairytales, one of them gifted to them by Bernadetta with the most beautiful illustrations. The bookshelf also held the various parenting manuals that Ferdinand had been spending a lot downtime reading up on. There was also a closet, filled with new baby clothes, and a chest filled with various toys and stuffed animals that their other friends had all kindly contributed, the rest of the black eagles sharing in the excitement for the new child, just like they did for the emperor.

Ferdinand had also been spending a lot of time coming up with names. He and Hubert would shoot a few ideas at each other, but it was taking them a while to actually decide on something. Ferdinand wanted something strong and beautiful, while Hubert wanted powerful and intimidating. It wasn't until one night they were both in bed, Hubert catching up on reading a few personal and business letters while Ferdinand slept next to him. To his surprise, Ferdinand suddenly shot up and turned to look at him, tell tale excitement in his face. "I thought you were asleep-" Hubert started to say

"I finally got it! I've decided on a name Hubert!" Ferdinand interrupted.

Hubert gave him a look that said "Yes, please continue."

"How do you feel about Petunia for a girl? They're the most gorgeous of flowers, and they symbolize being comfortable around one another, but can also mean resentment, kind of like how we used to be way back when!" Ferdinand giggled.

"That is certainly a rather fitting name." Hubert responded fondly. "And for a boy?"

"I was thinking Augustus. A very noble name, meaning someone that is to be respected"

Hubert gave his husband a soft look, basking in his excitement as he pulled Ferdinands face towards his own for a chaste kiss. "I think those are both wonderful"

The time had finally come. Hubert and Ferdinand had everything prepared to bring their new child into the world, and saying they were a bit nervous was an understatement. For a long time, the couple had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how they would get to have children of their own. Thankfully, Linhardt spent practically all the time he was actually awake in the abyss library. Of course in the basement full of forbidden literature, there held a book full of supposedly forbidden spells. Having children for same sex couples wasn't an easy task, but once it happened the process was quick. A type spell that took the two to be incredibly in sync, and a lot of focus to perfect, and also seemed to be similar to summoning demonic beasts according to Hubert. It also wasn't uncommon for the spell to fail a few times before it actually succeeded.

This was their first attempt. Considering everything they've read on the process neither of them had their hopes up too high, but they still put their all into it. With a flash and a veil of dark smoke there came a cry.

A very, very loud cry.

This... wasn't just a single cry.

The dark smoke slowly started to dissipate, revealing not one, but two identical infants.

The couple looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"Hubert." said Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand." Hubert replied.

"Did… did we mess this up?"

It dawned on them that they were standing there like startled deer while their new babies laid crying in the middle of the floor. They immediately made a mad scramble to collect the tiny humans. "HUBERT WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY DO WE HAVE TWO?!" Ferdinand cried, cradling one of the children.

"I DON'T KNOW, NONE OF THE RESEARCH TOMES SAID ANYTHING ABOUT TWO AT ONCE!" Hubert yelled back, holding the other twin against his chest.

"Hubert we didn't plan for two! What are we going to, we only have one crib!"

"How do you think I feel, I was just barely ready for one!"

"You're the magic expert, you must've messed something up!"

"Why are you blaming this on me? This involved both of us, if anything you're the one incompetent enough to mess up an important spell like this!"

"Well obviously SOMETHING went wrong and I won't rest until-"

Their squabble was cut off by loud wailing in unison, bringing their attention to why they were here in the first place. They finally set aside the time to take a look at what they had just created. In each of their arms, they held one small boy each, with mirrored features. They were so tiny, it felt strange to be holding something so soft and fragile. On the tops of their heads was a thin mop of ginger hair. Hubert was especially happy about that, secretly hoping his offspring would take more to Ferdinands handsome, princely features.

While the new parents weren't expecting two children, thankfully they had been a bit over-prepared from the beginning, with quite a few clothes and lots of extra blankets on hand. They had the boys swaddled up and settled down in silence, making do and placing them both in the bassinet together. With the initial surprise starting to fade, the two men were able to pull themselves together to speak in a more civilized manner. But neither of them spoke. They stood over the bassinet, admiring the new lives they have just created together. Slowly, the boys began to open up their eyes to take a look at their parents for the first time. Staring up at Hubert and Ferdinand for a minute were two pairs of pale green eyes, before they closed up once again and the boys took on a steady rhythmic breathing.

Ferdinand started to tear up, happiness starting to overcome him as he wrapped an arm around Huberts waist and gently leaned his head onto his husband's shoulder. Hubert reciprocated by snaking his arm around Ferdinands shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Then suddenly, another realization dawned on Ferdinand. "Hubert. I only had only decided on one name for a boy."

It had taken them months to decide on names, and they couldn't go ahead and name one of their unexpected sons Petunia. They were put on the spot, forced to improvise. "Well, were there any other names you had on your list?" Hubert responded, voice quieter than usual as he was afraid of waking the sleeping babies.

Ferdinand settled further into Huberts embrace. "Well, I picked out Augustus. Why don't you pick out a name for the second one?"

Hubert wasn't expecting that response. He had completely expected Ferdinand to bring up another name he had on the seemingly endless list he had created back when they were still in the planning stage. Thankfully, Hubert had a name he was quite fond of that he had suggested before, and he was honestly pretty excited to be given the opportunity to place it onto his own kin. "I'm particular to the name Edgar."

Ferdinand smiled. Edgar and Augustus von Aegir-Vestra. He liked the sound of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more of Hubert and Ferdinand going through the many challenges that comes with raising two kids at once.
> 
> You can also check me out on twitter @CosmicHooves  
> It's mostly just some dumb rambling tho


End file.
